cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:AZTEC-Riot Society War
Conflict name If/when the community decides on a name we'll move the page. This has been a consensus on the CN Wiki for ages in regards to war names because groups of people call conflicts different things so it's best to wait until one is decided upon by the community at a later date. If there's a shitload of names then we'll make them all redirect to the most commonly used name (decided by community) and make a "Alternative names" section. — RogalDorn 18:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :On our side of the war, this conflict is known as World War Riot, at least at this point. Franz Ferdinand, Conquerer of Micros (talk • ) 18:46, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I go with Franz here, it was a raid, but has turned into a war, so the "raid" name just does not make sense. Rmoquin (talk • ) 14:51, June 28, 2014‎ ::Right, that's why in the first line it's "alternatively known as World War Riot". DBDC "raiding" during the Disorder War was called a raid (Doombird Doomcave Disorder War raids) even though it was part of the war. But yet this is what it was called. As I said before, we will go by whatever the community uses as a common name at a later date when it's established that XXXXX is what it's called. — RogalDorn 19:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::This is not a Raid, nor is it terribly great in scope, so Great Riot Raid is out. It is also not a World War of any kind, so World War Riot also doesn't seem to fit. It is a localized conflict with an almost certain outcome. Looking at the CB (the one that has all of the intent), it looks as if AZTEC is trying to teach RIOT a lesson. My vote is for "The Montessori War." Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 02:25, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Uh, yes, it is a raid, it started of as such. Mass raids aren't uncommon, Red Safari immediately comes to mind as an example. For the ump-teenth time, the page name will be changed to the most common name used by the community. This is just a placeholder for whatever it ends up being called. — RogalDorn 02:31, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Recognition of war link It appears that the recognition of war link seems to be broken. Franz Ferdinand, Conquerer of Micros (talk • ) 19:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : — RogalDorn 19:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Duel not Raid *22:25:39 It might be worth in that case to consider the conflict a duel instead of a raid. *22:29:21 that would be fine given the current situation Franz Ferdinand, Conquerer of Micros (talk • ) 21:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Eh.. a duel is usually between two alliances though... We'll see where the war goes and what it ends up being called. Because changing it multiple times during wars is asinine. Better just wait for an established common named used throughout the community. If "... duel" really catches on by the community then that's what we'll call it. — RogalDorn 22:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Chaos Brotherhood Not certain one war indicates addition of allaince flag into War Infobox? Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 00:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Could be worth noting someone in the actual text instead. Franz Ferdinand, Conquerer of Micros (talk • ) 01:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I just put them as partially involved, as i felt it is appropriate. User:Rmoquin